Slipstream and Megatron Discuss Skywarp
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Slipstream Slipstream commed ahead to ask for an audience with the Emperor first. Once permission was gained she made her way to the throne room. She walks to the circle of light and drops to a knee, arm moving into salute position. "Power to the Decepticons." she intones. Head bowed slightly. Megatron nods to Slipstream as she enters. He is pleased that she has come in. Stormfront's recommendations and plans for his escort trine have been on his mind. Perhaps interacting with Slipstream today will demonstrate more about her character and her readiness to lead it, whatever matter she has come here to discuss. "You wished to speak with me, Slipstream?" Slipstream inclines her head as she rises slowly out of her kneel, "I did, my Lord." she replies respectfully, standing at attention before the Emperor. "It concerns one of the members of the command trine, my Lord." Megatron's optics widen. Has Starscream gotten it into his processor to cause trouble or shirk his duties again? Soundwave's report indicated that, for once, the insolent Seeker is finally doing as he is told. Or perhaps Slipstream is referring to someone else? That would be a more daring thing to bring to him, and he frowns. "One of the command trine? What has happened?" Slipstream watches the mechs' reaction carefully, then states. "It's Skywarp, my Lord. The mech has been purposefully making an annoyance of himself. Not only is he getting my possible trine mate upset at him enough to want to strangle him, but he has also been caught twice using paint cans on berthing areas. Not only that, but when he got his last punishment he did as little as he could. Even with Starscream and Thundercracker both there to supervise, he somehow got away with it. Then there was the situation in the Tina with Rogue. The mech decided that my favor to him would be repaid by striking her. Seeing as he has seniority over me, I could have been reported for ignoring a superior so I had no choice but do as he asked of me." Megatron frowns as he listens to Slipstream. "Skywarp's antics have always been an irritation to those in the Decepticon army for as long as he has been a part of it," he answers. "But I am not here to clear the irritants out of the way of my soldiers, as if they cannot handle themselves." He frowns deeply. "Those who let their enemies -- or their allies -- goad them into foolishness are as weak themselves as those who provoke them. It does not bode well for someone if she cannot handle such provocation." His optics flare. "Still, if Skywarp has been avoiding punishments, or relying on his trine to help him to avoid them, that matter must be attended to as well. And what is this you say about Rogue? There was a brawl, some time ago -- which, as reported by those involved --" his optics flicker as he accesses the reports in his memory files "-- you instigated by attacking her, reportedly for bragging about disobeying Starscream. You say now that you did this at Skywarp's behest?" Slipstream listens without a hint of what she may be feeling right now. Waiting for the mech to finish before she replies with, "Yes, my Lord, at his bequest. Rogue may be a makada, but I know better than to start a fight. Especially after the last punishment you gave to me when I fought with Goa." Megatron frowns, his frame rumbling. "Disgraced as Rogue may be, you *will not* use such terms to describe another Decepticon. And there is no excuse for starting fights when disputes can easily be handled in the sparring ring or, if serious enough, in the grease pits in a proper duel of honor. If you yourself had a problem with Rogue, you should have taken it into those places. But for Skywarp to have ordered you to do so -- even outside of the Tina -- is a grave misuse of his rank." His cannon flares with energy. "And must be addressed." "But as for you, yourself," he says, turning back to Slipstream, "why did you not refuse the favor he asked of you, or immediately report that he demanded that you attack a fellow Decepticon? That does not reflect well on you, Slipstream." Slipstream considers her answer carefully, "Rogue was purposefully going after a new recruit, trying to goad her into a fight. I would have addressed it verbally if not for the fact that Skywarp said my favor would be paid if I struck her. I didn't even land the punch." then a pause, "As to my delay, my Lord, just one accusation against him would not been enough to prove his guilt. I needed to see if he'd continue being an annoyance of if he'd realize his own stupidity and fly right. I wished you to have the full picture of him, rather than an incomplete one. If that is an incorrect way to approach such things, then I will report sooner to you if more instances come up." Megatron nods. "Yes, I do recall Nova Black's report claiming that Rogue had provoked her. And now you claim that Skywarp is provoking her as well. Perhaps part of the problem there is that she is too easily provoked." His optics flare. "But you also say that you have witnessed his provocations, and that they have escalated to a point where it is no longer merely a matter of will to ignore them. Especially if he is shirking his duties and using time he should be using to develop self-discipline to further antagonize other Decepticons for his own amusement." Slipstream nods to Megatron's assessment of the situation. "Truly my lord a new recruit is typically tested by veterans tos ee where their threshhold is when it comes to annoying them to the point of striking another. I experienced it myself with Goa. Nova is doing better about it, and I have counciled her in not taking it too far with him. As her potential trine leader, it behooves me to make certain that she will not act in such a way as it would reflect badly upon her and myself." then a pause, "I am sure, my Lord, that you will address discipline as you see fit." Megatron's faceplates twist into a faint smile. This is exactly what he was hoping to see. Respect for her potential trinemate, coupled with a realistic understanding of her faults and willingness to address them. Perhaps Stormfront is correct in believing that she is worthy to lead two other Seekers. "Indeed -- as Nova Black's report itself said, it is commonplace to be tested, and there is no lasting shame in response to it. But as you say, there is a difference between passing a test and finding flimsy excuses to fight." He fixes Slipstream with an intense gaze. "Should this project come to fruition, we shall see how well you do at ensuring those you lead understand the difference. "And yes, the Skywarp issue will be handled. If, after I address it, you continue to witness him behaving poorly enough to disrupt other Decepticons in their duties or goad them away from them, I expect an immediate report." His cannon glows with energy. "*Regardless* of any favors you owe him. Or of his rank. It is no excuse for such behavior." Slipstream doesn't flinch at that glare, the cannon though makes her wings waver ever so slightly. "Understood my Lord." she replies succinctly, "I will speak with Nova the first moment I am able to my Lord." Megatron nods. "Then unless there are other matters you came here to discuss, you are dismissed." Slipstream salutes her Lord, "Thank you, sir." then turns and marches off to see if Nova is about. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs